Question: Subtract. $46- 9.65 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}46 - 9.65\\\\ &=46.00-9.65\\\\ &=4{,}600\text{ hundredths} -965\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}635\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=36.35 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $9$ $.$ ${6}$ $5$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{3}{\cancel{4}}$ $\overset{15}{\cancel{6}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $9$ $.$ ${6}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $6$ $.$ $3$ $5$ $36.35 = 46 - 9.65$